Video Girl Nozomi
by AniSteve
Summary: Two broken hearts, each on his own manner. A Video Girl enters this world to heal their wounds.
1. January

**DEINEI SHOUJOU Fanfiction: Video Girl Nozomi**

Written by Steven Chung (shychung@hotmail.com)  
Some characters are based on the Video Girl stories by Masakazu Katsura.

**FOREWORD**  
_-To the one who still has a special place in my heart-_

(August 25 2002 - first part of 2nd chapter added)  
It took a while to get the second chapter on paper, even though the main story-line was already written. I would like to thank everyone who complimented me via e-mail and the few reviews. I also thank you for waiting so patiently for the continuation of the story. Well, that's a life of a very busy fan :). Hope you will enjoy the second chapter when it's done and give me feedback on the story so far.

Cheers,

Steven Chung.

(August 8 2003 some grammar and timeline fixes)  
Nope, no new additions, just fixes :P  
I admit the story looks much like the VGLen story till now. That's the prize I have to pay trying to make a story that should fit into the other stories from Katsura-sensei to give it the same feel. However, I can assure you there will be a lot differences between these stories. The main storyline is already finished (yeah, I've already got a fast forwarding movie-like thing in my memory ^_^), but I have to fill it in with words, which can be very complicated. I try to work according to the timeline, but it's difficult to do that when sometimes a part of the story in other places of time pops up in mind, which I had to type it in before it disappears (just for your interest: the last part of the last chapter is already on paper).  
By the way, I discovered that the story was not ending in the right month (that's the risk of a story grown too big :) ), so I've placed the story one month earlier. You'll understand this when you get to see the last chapter :).  


**January**  
_"To love someone feels good"_

Mitsuru notices Shinji's red eyes.  
"What's wrong?"  
Shinji immediately turns his face away from Mitsuru, trying to hide his eyes.  
"It's nothing."  
"She turned you down, right?"  
Mitsuru's voice sounds harsh.  
"I knew it won't work out. Girls are always like that!"  
"It's not because of that!"  
Shinji's reply sounds fiercely. He has turned his head towards Mitsuru. His eyes look angry, yet still full of sorrow.  
Mitsuru looks surprised at Shinji. Shinji has never talked like this to him.  
Shinji softens his voice.  
"Meiko discovered that Kentaro has cheated on her. She looked so sad..."  
Mitsuru looks at Shinji and sighs.  
"You're so pathetic."  
His sigh was not because he thinks that Shinji was pathetic. He wonders how he will react to this situation if it happened to him.  
Mitsuru claps his hands and stands up.  
"Let's go for a walk."  
Shinji looks up, not understanding this kind of reaction.  
"I'll stay here."  
Mitsuru takes Shinji's arm.   
"No you're not, I won't let you sitting here becoming the most pathetic person on this world."   
He pulls Shinji up and drags him to the door.   
"H... hey! Stop it! Let me go!"   
Shinji tries to free himself, but Mitsuru's grip is too tight.   
Near the front door Shinji finally manages to free himself.   
"Okay, okay! I'm going! But at least let me put on my shoes!"   
Mitsuru looks at his feet and laughs.   
"O yeah, almost forgot. Hahahaha...."   
They both put on their shoes.   
"We're leaving!"   
Shinji's mom replies: "Come back soon!"  
Then they left the house.

Mitsuru walks down the street. Shinji follows him one step behind. They both say nothing to each other. Shinji Takemori is a seventeen-year-old, average looking boy who is very shy. His buddy's name is Mitsuru Deguchi, an eighteen-year-old, good-looking boy who is a little taller than Shinji. For some reason, he's not interested in girls at this moment. The boys met each other at school three years ago and they have been buddies since then.   
As they walk on, the street gets more crowded. On the other side of the street, a few girls from their class see Mitsuru and try to draw his attention. Mitsuru looks up, smiles and waves back. The girls try to tell him something, but he cannot hear what they're saying. The girls finally gave up and continue their shopping activities.   
The boys keep walking for twenty minutes and turn left to cross the road.   
Following the street to the left, as the street gradually gets less crowded.   
They approach the park. Mitsuru looks at Shinji as they continue their way. Both enter the park silently. There are not many people in the park because it's almost dawn. Only a few kids are playing tag under the cherry trees. Mitsuru walks to the swings, their favorite place in the park. He sits on one of the swings and looks at Shinji. Shinji sits on the swing next to Mitsuru. They both remain silent for a few minutes. Mitsuru closes his eyes and listens to the sounds around him. As the wind passes the cherry trees, the branches hit each other, making rustling sounds which blends into the yelling of the kids and the creaking of the chains which attach the swings to the big iron bar above them. Suddenly, the sounds are interrupted by sobbings next to him. He opens his eyes and looks at Shinji. Shinji is looking at the ground. A few tears roll down his cheeks.   
"Hey, don't be a cry-baby."   
Shinji looks at Mitsuru. He wipes his tears with the back of his hand and tries not to cry, but his tears keep rolling down his cheeks.   
"I'm sorry."   
Mitsuru smiles towards Shinji.   
"I'm the one who should apologize to you. So, tell me what's going on."   
Shinji explained to Mitsuru that Meiko discovered that Kentaro, Meiko's boyfriend, had been fooling around with other girls. Today she saw him kissing a girl from another class when she was shopping for a birthday present. Shinji was passing by when they were arguing about it. Kentaro finally said that he didn't care how Meiko feels about other girls. If she mind it so much, they should break up their relationship.   
"At least you can use this opportunity to get closer to that girl," Mitsuru replied.   
"I'm not that kind of guy!" Shinji angrily yells at him, "That would be like abusing her feelings."   
"I'm just kidding. I know that you're not that kind of guy."   
Mitsuru looks at the sky.   
"You'll just have to wait till she's ready for a new relationship." Mitsuru said calmly, sighs and looks at the ground.   
"(A chance I'll never get...)"   
They both stopped talking, sunken in deep thoughts. By that time the children have left the park, taking all the shouting and laughing with them and leaving a quiet mood behind. The silence made the park look like a three-dimensional painting. Nothing was moving, except the swings of the two boys.  
Mitsuru looks at his watch. It's late in the afternoon.   
"Let's go back. I'll walk you home."   
"I'm all right. I'm not a small kid."   
"I know that, but I want to be sure our sensitive and romantic guy won't get lost."   
They both stand up and walk towards the exit of the park. 

It's starting to get dark. At this time of the day, the street looks quiet. Most shops are already closed.   
Mitsuru notices that Shinji has stopped. He looks up and wants to say something to him, but he forgets that as he sees a store in front of them, on the middle of the road.   
It's a video rental store. The neon letters say: "Gokuraku".  
He looks at Shinji and says: "Let's check this store out."   
As they approach the video store, they feel something warm behind them. They look back and see another video rental store on the road, just from the direction where they came from. This one is bigger, newer and looks like a theatre. The flashy neon letters say: "NeoGokuraku".  
"That's weird, I didn't know there were rental stores in this street."   
"That's nothing compared to the location these stores are built," Shinji answered, "they are both located in the middle of the road."   
Shinji wants to walk to the Gokuraku video store, but Mitsuru takes his arm and drags him to the NeoGokuraku video store.   
"What are you doing?!"   
"Why bother to visit that old store when you can go to a bigger and newer store?"   
As they walk towards NeoGokuraku, the old Gokuraku slowly disappears.   
The doors slide open and they enter the store. On the background they hear music softly playing, giving the place a very relaxed mood.   
The interior of the store is very clean, like a hospital. There are many racks with countless videotapes.   
The two boys walk past the videotapes. As they walk on, Mitsuru looks at the tapes.   
"That's strange, there are so many tapes, but there are no science fiction movies, anime, or any other kind of movies. All these are tapes with girls and women."   
"Maybe this is a sex movie shop." Shinji replies, "Let's get out of here."   
Just as Mitsuru wants to walk back to the entrance, his attention falls on a tape with a cute girl on the cover Mitsuru takes the showcase and examines it. On the front of the case it says: "Don't Give up Hope - Sewano Nozomi"  
"Mitsuru, let's leave this place."   
Mitsuru pays no attention to Shinji. He turns the case over and reads the text on the back.   
Shinji walks to Mitsuru and looks curiously at the tape and reads out loud the text.   
"Nozomi-chan is a sweet and nice girl, only 16 years old. She can help you get back your hope and find back your love. Playing time: unlimited until the assignment is fulfilled."   
"You like that girl?"   
They turn their heads towards the direction of the voice and see an old man wearing a traditional Japanese coat and a pair of glasses. The old man approaches them.   
"I'm the owner of this video rental shop. This shop only reveals itself to people with a pure heart."   
The old man stops next to Mitsuru. Shinji, finally getting together and looks embarrassed at the old man. His face turns red, like someone caught him doing something dirty.   
The old man looks at Shinji and smiles friendly.   
"It's nothing to be shamed off. These video girls are put here to be chosen."   
Mitsuru looks back at the case, then he looks at the old man.   
"What does that "unlimited until assignment is fulfilled" means?"   
The old man turns to Mitsuru, lifts up his pair of glasses and looks at the case.   
"That means that this tape has no time limit. However, when she has accomplished her work, she won't be longer needed and the tape will stop playing. It was totally different when I was working at Gokuraku, that other video rental shop you saw. They used to have a limited playing time."   
The old man looks closer at Mitsuru.   
"It looks like you need some help from her. She is somewhat shy, but she can help you to heal your wound."   
Shinji looks at the old man, then he looks at Mitsuru.   
Mitsuru, surprised by this remark, puts the case back on the shelf.   
"I'm only here to help my friend."   
The old man looks at the case that Mitsuru has put back and replies: "Only you know whether I'm right or not."   
"You don't think that watching this tape will help anything?"   
"Well, you'll have to find it out yourself. Here."   
The old man hands a card over to Shinji.   
"You can use this membership card to rent the tape. Use the card whenever you need help."   
"How much does it cost?" Mitsuru asks.   
The old man looks at the boys and smiles.   
"It's free of charge."   
"Really? In that case, we want to rent this tape."   
"Okay, you can take that tape."   
"Thank you."   
Mitsuru takes the tape and walks towards the exit.   
Shinji follows him.   
The doors slide open as they approach the exit.   
"Don't hesitate to come back."   
Shinji turns his head back and smiles. Then he walks out the store. 

Shinji looks back at the store.   
"Strange old guy."   
Mitsuru doesn't mind that.   
"At least it's free, so we can't complain. Let's go to my place."   
As they walk on, the NeoGokuraku slowly fades away and disappears behind them.

They enter Mitsuru's home.   
As soon as Mitsuru has removed his shoes, he walks to his bedroom. Shinji follows him.   
"Let's see what this mysterious girl is about."   
Mitsuru puts the tape in the VCR and pushes the play button.   
They both sit down on the bed.   
On the TV screen a girl appears. It's the girl on the case of the tape. She is smiling.   
"Hello, I'm Sewano Nozomi. How do you do?"   
Nozomi first looks towards Shinji, and then towards Mitsuru.   
Then she stops smiling.   
"Looks like you both have something in your heart."   
The two boys look at each other.   
"Did she say 'both of us'?" Shinji whispers.   
"That's only a coincidence," Mitsuru replies, "It must be, because she's wrong about me."   
Nozomi smiles softly, and continues.   
"Why don't you tell it to me. I can help you if you open your heart to me."   
Mitsuru reassures Shinji. "See? She doesn't even react to us."   
"Why do you try to ignore your feelings? Did something painful happen to you?"   
It looks like Nozomi is looking at Mitsuru.   
"I have nothing to hide! If I do, why do you care?!"   
Shinji looks confused at Mitsuru. " Why are you talking to the TV?"   
The clock gives the sign that it's eight o'clock.   
Shinji looks at the clock.   
"Mitsuru, I have to call home to tell my parents that I won't go home tonight."   
"You know where the phone is, right?"   
"Yeah." 

[Okay, a tricky part, keep your fingers crossed]

Shinji walks to the living room and phones home.   
"Hello, mom. It's me, Shinji. I'm not coming home tonight."

Mitsuru lies down on the bed with his head on the pillow, looking at the ceiling. Then he turns his to the right, looking at the TV.   
"Why would you care about me?" 

(Shinji) "Yeah, I'm at Mitsuru's."

Nozomi replies: "Because I do care about you."

(Shinji) "Nobody else."

Nozomi smiles softly. "If you want me to help you, just call my name and I will come to you."

(Shinji) "Just Mitsuru and me."

Mitsuru sighs. "It won't work, even when you appear."

(Shinji) "No, his parents are not here."

Nozomi: "Why not try it out? You've nothing to loose."

(Shinji) "They already have moved to Hokkaido. I've told you a few months ago."

Mitsuru turns his head back, facing the ceiling. He closes his eyes. Then he takes a deep breath.

(Shinji) "His father has found a job over there.

"Nozomi..."

The screen turns white and Mitsuru hears some strange sounds coming from the TV. He immediately sits up and looks at the screen.

(Shinji) "No, he's the manager of a hotel now."

Slowly the screen gets brighter, looking like the sun is emitting light from the screen.  
Mitsuru closes his eyes.  
"So warm... like an embrace..."

(Shinji) "No, he wanted to stay here. To finish school."

The warmth slowly disappears and the screen turns back to normal.  
Mitsuru opens his eyes and looks at the screen.

"WAAAAAH!" "What are you?!"

Shinji looks towards the direction where the sound came from.   
"I'll tell you about it when I'm home, okay? Bye."   
Shinji quickly puts the horn back on the phone and runs to the bedroom.   
"What's going on?"   
He looks at Mitsuru, who's totally frozen. Shinji walks to Mitsuru and shakes his friend.   
"Hey Mitsuru, wake up!"   
Mitsuru lifts his shaking right hand and points towards the TV.   
"Sh-she c-came out of the TV..."   
Shinji looks at the direction of the TV and freezes. There was a girl standing in front of the TV. The girl turns her head towards Shinji and smiles. She's the girl from the tape.   
"That's impossible..."   
"Hello, I'm Sewano Nozomi. Nice to meet you."

"Um, hi. I'm Takemori Shinji." Shinji replies, still puzzled about the situation.   
Nozomi walks to the boys and looks at the two clueless faces.   
"I'm sorry that I scared you, but all video girls enter your world by this way."   
"Are you real?" Shinji asks.   
"As long as the VCR is playing, I'll exist in your world."   
Mitsuru pokes Nozomi breast. As a reaction, Nozomi whacks Mitsuru.   
"Well, she feels and reacts like a real girl." Mitsuru says in a serious manner, rubbing the bump on his head.   
"Are you really here to help us?" Shinji asks.   
"If you want to, because I cannot do it without your co-operation."   
Mitsuru chuckles.   
"You can help Shinji. I have no problems."   
Nozomi looks at Mitsuru and smiles.   
"Only you know the truth."   
Nozomi stands up and puts her hands on her hips.   
"Whenever you're ready to accept my help, I'll be there to hear your story.   
Mitsuru stands up and walks out the room.   
"Where are you going?"   
"It looks like you'll be here for a while. I'm going to prepare the guest room for you."   
Mitsuru turns his face to Nozomi. He's carrying a small smile.   
"Or do you rather prefer the living room?"   
Then he turns his face back and leaves the room.   
Nozomi sits down next to Shinji.   
"Looks like I'll have to leave him alone for a while. So I'll start with helping you."   
Shinji looks surprised.   
"Who, me?"   
"Yes you. Who else is there in this room?" Nozomi replies, "What's in your heart?"   
"I can't just tell it to you."   
"How can I help you, when I don't know your problem?"   
Shinji looks at the floor. For a few minutes, the room was only filled with silence.   
Then, Shinji starts to tell about Meiko, his love for her and her broken heart.

It's Sunday, eight in the morning.   
Nozomi and Shinji are having breakfast as Mitsuru walks past the living room, towards the front door.   
Nozomi walks to Mitsuru. He's putting on his shoes.   
"Good morning Mitsuru."   
"M'ning."   
His voice sounds sad.   
"Are you going out?"   
"Yes."   
"It looks like it is going to rain. Why don't you take an umbrella?"   
Mitsuru leaves without a reply and shuts the door.   
Nozomi walks back to the living room.   
"Mitsuru looks so down today. Is there something wrong?"   
Shinji looks at Nozomi, munching away the piece of French toast.   
"He always goes out on this day. I have asked him about this before, but he has never answered me."   
Nozomi chuckles.   
"I hope he's okay."

It has been two weeks ago that Nozomi appeared on this world. During these two weeks she has talked many times with Shinji, and gets to know Shinji quite well. He told her that he was in love with Meiko, and how painful it is when he sees her unhappy face at school. Nozomi has advised him not to get over-haste to make a move on Meiko, so she can recover from her psychological wounds.   
Mitsuru, however, has been very plain towards her. So now and then they could get into discussion about many things, but he never mentioned anything about the cause of his grief. She can only wait till he thinks it's time to tell her.

Mitsuru enters a flower shop and browses through the various flowers. A lady wearing an apron with the name of the flower shop walks towards him.   
"Welcome, can I help you? Oh, it's you again. I've prepared the flowers you want."   
Mitsuru smiles and nods.   
The lady walks to the room behind the counter.   
"I've never seen a customer who buys these flowers every year. You really like them very much."   
The lady returns with a bouquet of Million Stars and places it on the counter."   
"That would be 9500 yen."   
Mitsuru pays the lady. The lady hands the bouquet over to Mitsuru.   
"Here you are."   
"Thank you, I really appreciate it. Goodbye."   
Mitsuru leaves the shop and walks to the bus stop.

The bus stops at the front of a shinto temple. A few people get out of the bus, including Mitsuru. Mitsuru walks to the graveyard next to the temple and enters the graveyard.   
A few sparse clouds cover the bleak sun so now and then, as if the sun is playing hide and seek with earth. Even though the weather is rather sunny, the cold wind negates all the warmth that the sun gives to the earth surface. Mitsuru walks past several rows of tombstones, turns left and stops at the second stone. The grave looks rather new and clean, compared to other stones. He kneels before the tombstone and removes the dried up flowers. He puts the fresh flowers in the vase in front of the tombstone. Then he touches the stone, slowly passing the kanji writings with his fingers. The letters read "Hanaretsu Sayoko".  
Mitsuru closes his eyes and remains silent for a while. Then he looks at the stone and smiles.   
"Happy birthday, Sayoko-chan."

Even though it's usually used in cheerful situations, this phrase has a bitter meaning to Mitsuru. He starts talking to the grave. He tells her about the new tenant in his house, her attempts to help him, and his refusal for her help. Two hours past away when he finally whispers: "I miss you very much."   
For a short moment of there was nothing but silence.   
Then he stands up and says goodbye to the grave. He walks slowly back to the bus stop.

The bus was nearly empty. The bus chauffeur is listening to a pop song and tries to sing along. Mitsuru looks at the sky. More clouds are gathering.   
"Maybe I should listen to Nozomi next time."   
Concrete buildings gradually replace the trees and grass as the bus approaches the city. The streets get more crowded. Mitsuru gets out the bus and walks over the street, quietly. The clouds are getting darker, and raindrops start falling out of the sky. A strong breeze brushes against his body. Mitsuru stops, turns towards the wind and lifts his face up, eyes closed. He lets the rain fall on his face, washing away the sadness in his mind. Then he lowers his face and opens his eyes, looking on the ground. When he turns back to go home, he sees a girl with an umbrella walking at his direction. She has a slender figure and long hair, which covers her face when the wind blows by. When she walks past him, she smiles at him. Mitsuru doesn't know what to do and only stares at her. The girl continues her way through the street followed by Mitsuru's eyes. When she finally disappears around the corner of the street, Mitsuru regains his senses.   
"What I'm still doing here?" he says to himself and starts running home. "My face must be looking stupid." 

"I'm home!"   
Mitsuru removes his shoes and walks to the kitchen.   
"Welcome home!" Shinji and Nozomi reply.   
The voices derived from the living room, along with sounds of a pair of scissors. Mitsuru takes a peek in the living room.   
"What are you two doing?"   
"Oh, I'm trying out a new hairstyle on Shinji" Nozomi replies.   
Mitsuru looks surprised at Shinji.   
"Well... I need my hair cut, anyway." Shinji replies to Mitsuru's expression.   
"Yeah I know, can you really trust her with your hair? Won't she turn it into eggshell head?"   
Shinji tries not to laugh. Nozomi looks a bit angered at Mitsuru.   
"Maybe I should try it out on your hair."   
Shinji laughs out loud.   
"No thanks, my hair needs no lawnmower."   
Mitsuru quickly walks out the living room, leaving the angered Nozomi and laughing Shinji behind.   
"Don't move so much, or I will cut your ear!"

"So. Done!"   
Nozomi cautiously removes the sheets of newspaper around Shinji and puts them into the dustbin.   
Shinji looks into the mirror.   
"Nice hair!"   
Mitsuru enters the living room, sipping a Calpis. In his other hand he holds two more cans.   
"Want one?"   
Mitsuru lobs the two cans to their direction.   
"What do you think?" Nozomi asks curious, and opens the can.   
"It looks very different," Mitsuru replies, "but it looks OK."   
"It feels so much lighter, like I've dropped all my burden." Shinji replies.   
Nozomi smiles.   
"How about leaving all the trouble in the past behind and start a new life from today on?"   
Shinji nods confidently.   
"Yes!" 


	2. February

**DEINEI SHOUJOU Fanfiction: Video Girl Nozomi**

**February**  
_"To be loved by someone feels great"_

Mitsuru is sitting in the living room, munching away a toast with marmalade.  
A thumping sound quickly approaches the living room and Nozomi runs into the kitchen.  
"I'm going to visit Shinji."  
She snatches a toast from Mitsuru's plate.  
"Hey! Can't you ask?"  
"Sorry, I'm in a hurry." She takes a bite and puts it back with a horrible face.  
"What's that?"  
Mitsuru looks surprised at Nozomi "It's marmalade."  
"It's disgusting!"  
"Neh, it's just a little bitter."  
"Well, I don't like that taste."  
Nozomi walks to the kitchen part of the living room, takes a cup and pours some milk in it. She drinks it up, trying to negate the taste of marmalade. Then she runs out the kitchen, to the closet, takes her shoes and closes it. She puts her shoes on and opens the door.  
"I'm going!"  
Before Mitsuru can answer her, he hears her closing the door.

The sun shines brightly, slowly warming the foggy air on this Sunday morning. The morning is still chilly, but the sunrays compensate a lot. There are not many people on the street.  
Nozomi walks down the street, looking at the few cars passing by. It's only four streets away from Mitsuru's home.  
As she walks on, she stretches her arms up and inhales the cool air. The air refreshes her, taking away the last bits of sleepy feeling.  
Nozomi notices a flash of shadow passing over her. It's a dove flying over. She notices a feather falling towards her and catches it. It's white and very soft. She wonders how great it would be to be free as a bird and fly to any place she wants.

She finally arrives at Shinji's house.  
It's a two-store house with a small garden on the front.  
She walks to the door. There is a name plate saying "Takemori residence". She pushes the button of doorbell and hears familiar "ding-dong" sound. Not long after this sound she hears some foot steps and the door opens. A face of a middle-aged woman appears. "Good morning. Is there something I can help you?"  
"Good morning, I'm looking for Takemori Shinji."  
"Oh, please come in. I'll call him."  
The woman invites Nozomi to enter the house. Then she turns her head to call Shinji.  
"Shinji, there's a girl looking for you!"  
"Yes, mom!", a voice from above replies.  
From above the stairs stumbling are approaching.  
Shinji appears on the stairs.  
"Good morning, Nozomi-chan."  
"Good morning."  
Nozomi removes her shoes and rearranges it. Shinji's mother gives her a pair of slippers and smiles. Nozomi thanks her and puts those on.  
"Well, why don't you introduce me to this cute girl?"  
"Oh, I totally forgot that. This is my mother."  
Before Shinji's got the chance to introduce her, Nozomi does that herself.  
"I'm Sewano Nozomi, nice to meet you."  
"Nice to meet you.", Shinji's mother replies, than she leans towards her son and whispers loudly "She's your girlfriend?"  
"Mo--om!" Shinji answers, "We're only friends!"  
All what Nozomi could do is smile while blushing slightly. "(If only she knew who I really am)"  
Shinji's mother laughs. "All right, all right! Why don't you invite her to your room? I'll bring you some drinks and snacks."  
She walks to the kitchen.

Shinji gestures at Nozomi to follow him. Nozomi follows him, the stairs up.  
On the end of the stairs he points at the door on his left.  
"That's my parent's room. The one in front us is the storage room and the right one is my room."  
Shinji opens the door of his room.  
"Please enter."  
Nozomi enters the room, followed by Shinji.  
Right in front of her, on the other end of the room there is a big window with in front of it a desk. Next to the bed, on the right side of the room, there is a bed placed against the wall, with the cushions on the window side of the bed. On the left side there are book shelves full of manga pockets. On the top shelf there are CDs with games or music. Next to the shelf, in the near corner there is a television and a game console.  
"Nice room."  
"Thanks."  
Nozomi sits down on the chair.  
Shinji sits on the bed. He's not used to getting in a situation like this.  
"You're the first girl who's got invited into my room."  
"It's my first time I got invited by a boy into his room." Nozomi replied, smiling.  
There was a moment of silence.  
Then someone knocks on the door.  
"Can I come in?"  
Shinji's mother enters the room with a plate and two glasses soda. She walks to Nozomi and offers her the plate. On the plate are cookies in different shapes.  
Shinji's mother looks at Nozomi and smiles.  
"These are self-baked cookies. I hope you like them."  
Nozomi takes a cookie and takes a bite from it. She smiles happily.  
"It really taste great!"  
"Really? Then you should come over to our house more often. I can teach you how to make them. Maybe you can make some yourself and give them to Shinji. He likes these cookies very much."  
Shinji's face gets red.  
"Mo--om, you're embaressing us!"  
Shinji's mother laughs and walks over to the desk to put the plate and the glasses down.  
"Sorry that I'm embaressing you." She replies laughing.  
Nozomi can barely suppress laughing and tries to smile politely.  
"I'll stop bothering and leave you two alone. Just call me when you need anything."  
With that, she leaves the room and gets downstairs.  
"Sorry for my mom's behavior, she's always like that. It's the first time she sees a girl visit me."  
"It's okay, she's just concerned about you. She must be a great mother."   
"Um, yeah..."  
Then Shinji lays on the bed, his face on the pillow.  
Nozomi moves her chair to the bed.  
"How's school?"  
"Well, as usual. Not much happened."  
"What about the girl of your interest?"  
"Meiko? She's smiling again, so I think she's fine now."  
"That's a good sign. Did you try to talk to her?"  
"No..."  
"I think you should do that."  
"Well, I don't know..."  
"How's Mitsuru's doing at school?"  
"He's fine, except the fact that the girls are trying to get his attention. Speaking about Mitsuru, his birthday is tomorrow."  
"Why didn't you tell me earlier?"  
"He doesn't do much on his birthday, so -"  
"At least we have a day to prepare. Let's go out and buy a present for him!"  
" I really don't know..."  
Nozomi doesn't care about his reply and drags him downstairs.  
"Let's go shopping!"

The fog has disappeared and the street is getting more crowded.  
Nozomi and Shinji walk past the various shops and food facilities.  
"What shall we buy for Mitsuru?"  
"Don't you mean 'What shall Shinji buy for Mitsuru?'"  
"Don't be so grumpy, it's only once a year."  
Nozomi raises her nose as she catches some nice scent. It derived from the bakery.  
"Hm... smells great..."  
As they arrive in front of the bakery, Nozomi stops and looks at all those loafs of bread, various cakes and cookies on the other side of the window.  
"Wow, they look very delicious."  
Then she points at a white cake covered with strawberry and cream.  
"What do you think about that as a birthday cake?"  
"It looks nice-"  
Shinji sees someone familiar on the reflection of the shopping window. In an instance he was silent while trying to ignore everything on the street.  
Nozomi notices his change of behavior.  
"Is there something wrong?"  
"Um, nothing... It's just that I saw Meiko..."  
Nozomi turns and looks around. She sees a girl in front of a toy store on the other side of the street.  
"So that's Meiko."  
Nozomi pulls Shinji from the shop window.  
"Come on, get all your guts together and talk to her!"  
"What do I say to her?"  
"Just be yourself and ask her for a date!"  
Nozomi pushes Shinji at the direction of Meiko. He tries to crawl back, but at the sight of Nozomi's angry face, he stops.  
Nozomi points her finger towards Meiko.  
"That way!"  
Shinji takes a deep breath. Slowly, step by step, Shinji approaches Meiko.  
It feels like the time was ticking slower and slower.  
He finally arrives at the shop where Mieko is standing and stands next to her. She's looking at the cute little teddy bears inside the shop.  
"Ehm... hi."  
Meiko looks at her right side and recognizes Shinji.  
"Oh, hello."  
Shinji's cheeks slowly turns red.  
"Um... how are you doing?"  
Meiko smiles.  
"I'm fine, thank you."  
Shinji looks at the ground.  
"I..."  
"Cute,"  
Shinji looks up.  
"Cute?"  
Meiko is looking at the teddy bears again.  
"Those teddy bears."  
"Oh, yeah."  
Shinji sighs.  
They both look at the bears for a while.  
"Bye."  
Meiko smiles and leaves the shop window.  
"Eh, bye."  
That's the only thing Shinji could say. He looks at Meiko as she walks away.  
"And, did you say it?"  
Nozomi was standing behind Shinji.  
"No..."  
Shinji prepares himself for a load of angry words from Nozomi, but she doesn't look angry at all. She smiles.  
"Just wait here for a minute."  
Nozomi runs after Meiko.

Nozomi taps Meiko on the shoulder.  
"Excuse me, you're Meiko, right?"  
"Yes?"  
"I'm a friend of Shinji. Can we talk?"  
Meiko nods.  
"I want to ask you whether you've got time next Saturday afternoon."  
"Well... yes."  
"That's perfect! Would you like to go on a date with Shinji?"  
"Eh?"  
Meiko looks puzzled.  
Nozomi bows in front of Meiko.  
"Please give him a chance. He's a very nice boy."  
Meiko smiles softly.  
"Okay."  
"Eh?"  
Nozomi is still looking puzzled at Meiko. She never expected that it would be this easy.  
"When is this date?" Meiko replies.  
"What?"  
"The date with Shinji."  
"Ah, yes. How about next Saturday, at two in the afternoon?"  
"Two o'clock is fine."  
"Two o'clock, at the K2R coffee shop?"  
"Okay."  
Nozomi bows.  
"Thank you very much."  
Meiko smiles.  
"It's only a small thing."  
"No, I'm really grateful. Goodbye."  
"Goodbye."  
Nozomi runs back to Shinji.  
"She said yes."  
"Really?!"  
"Yes, next Saturday, Two 'o clock."  
Shinji takes Nozomi hands.  
"Oh, that's great news! Thank you very much!"  
"Ehm, yeah."  
Shinji then lets her hands go and runs to the bakery.  
"Let's go buy a birthday cake for Mitsuru and go home. I'm very happy!"  
Nozomi smiles and follows Shinji. 


End file.
